epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cat in the Hat
The Cat in the Hat assisted Dr. Seuss in battling William Shakespeare in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. After Shakespeare's second verse, he brought out Things 1 & 2 to rap the second verse. He also made a cameo appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. An image of him is also used in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper The Cat in the Hat is the title character in Dr. Seuss' book The Cat in the Hat and its sequel, The Cat in the Hat Comes Back. The Cat in the Hat is a tall, mischievous cat wearing a big red and white-striped hat and a red bow tie. He is one of Dr. Seuss' most famous characters. He is also featured in four other books and a movie of the same name. Seussical, a musical adaptation that incorporates aspects of many Dr. Seuss works, features the Cat in the Hat as narrator. The Cat also stars in the 1982 television film The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat and the 2010 animated television series The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! A ride at Universal Studios' Islands of Adventure park in Orlando, Florida, is based around the Cat in the Hat. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I would not, could not on a boat, Read any of the boring ass plays you wrote! Even Horton doesn't want to hear you, And Cindy Lou Who is afraid to go near you! You bore people to death! You leave a classroom looking like the end of Macbeth! I entertain a child of any age! You gotta translate what you said on the opposite page! How you gonna battle with the Cat in the Hat? Little kids get scared when I step on the mat! Think your ruffled neck ass gonna rap to that? I got a best-selling book about me coming back! 'Verse 2:' You rap fast you do. Yes, you rap fast, it's true. Now, let's see how you rap versus Things 1 and 2! (Things 1 & 2's turn) Trivia *The Cat in the Hat is the first rapper to rap in place of a contestant, covering for Dr. Seuss, with the next being Things 1 & 2 in the same battle. *He is the second non-human to rap, after the Easter Bunny, both of which are portrayed by Nice Peter. *Peter announced on the ERB Forums that the Cat in the Hat was his second favorite character to portray, the first being Ludwig van Beethoven. *Peter said that he took the picture of the Cat in the Hat from Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD for a background in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. Gallery Cat in The Hat Logo.png|The Cat in The Hat spoofing the NBA Logo in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Back-up Rapper Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Category:Nice Peter